Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display capable of minimizing increase in resistance of a second electrode and improving light extraction efficiency at the same time by forming a separate reflector, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-emission display device which has an organic light emitting diode which emits light to display an image. Since the organic light emitting diode display does not require a separate light source like a liquid crystal display does, it is possible to relatively reduce thickness and weight thereof. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. One application of an organic light emitting diode display is as a display device for portable electronic apparatuses.
An organic light emitting diode is an element using light generated when an electron and a hole are coupled with each other to emit light and the emitted light is dissipated. Generally, the organic light emitting diode includes an electrode for injecting a hole, an electrode for injecting an electron, and an emission layer, and has a structure in which the emission layer is laminated between a positive electrode which is the electrode for injecting a hole and a negative electrode which is the electrode for injecting an electron. When the electron is injected to the negative electrode of the organic light emitting diode and the hole is injected to the positive electrode, charges thereof move in an opposite direction to each other by an external electric field and then are coupled with each other in the emission layer to emit light during emission and dissipation. In the organic light emitting diode, the emission layer is made of a single molecular organic material or a polymer.
The organic light emitting diode display has a multilayer laminated structure, and the light generated from the emission layer is placed in the layer of the organic light emitting diode display and thus a ratio of light which is not discharged outside is considerably high. The phenomenon may be caused by a waveguide phenomenon due to total reflection, and light extraction efficiency in the organic light emitting diode display is considerably low at about 20%. Accordingly, in the organic light emitting diode display, it is very important to increase the light extraction efficiency.